1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle charging port control device for charging a battery installed in a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-264847 discloses a technology related to an electric vehicle charging port control device. This Patent Application Publication discloses a charging connector for connecting a charging port of an electric vehicle and a charging station constituting a power supply means, the connector comprising a link 41 provided so as to rotate freely in tandem with the operation of a button by an operator, and being configured so that the charging connector and a charging inlet 11 are not disconnected during charging thanks to an engaging projection 34 provided within the charging inlet 11. A configuration provided with a sliding lock bar (a “locking mechanism”) that prevents the link 41 from rotating in order to prevent the charging cable from being disconnected and stolen during charging is also disclosed.